Kindred Spirits
by Livana Mingan
Summary: Vegeta captured by Dr. Ice. He is a rare alien hunter, who experiments and tortures aliens. While in captivity Vegeta finds a young girl named Dusk. She is a Zorah an alien race similar to the Saiyans. Except turning into a giant ape it's a werewolf.
1. Besetzt

Kindred Spirits

Chapter 1: Besetzt

* * *

**A/N: This is SSJ2MajinPhoenixWriter88, and this is my first DBZ fan fiction. I do not own anything from DBZ except my OCC Dr. Ice and Dusk.**

**

* * *

**

It was just a normal day for the Briefs family. Bulma was working in her lab, Goten and Trunks were playing video games. As for Vegeta, he was training in the GR (gravity room). Bulma was working on her new capsule space ship, when she was buzzed by her father.

"Bulma sweetie, Dr. Ice is here." Bulma jerked up from her work and smiled. "Thanks Dad." Bulma rushed out of the lab to meet the fellow doctor.

Unfortunately, Vegeta beat Bulma to Dr. Ice and was already examining him.

"So, who are you anyways?" Vegeta questioned the nervous doctor. "Well?"

Dr. Ice cleared his throat, "I am Dr. Ice, and I'm here to help Dr. Briefs on some new spaceships." Dr. Ice said as he grinned at Vegeta. '_That's him alright, that's the rebel __Saiyajin.' _

Vegeta frowned at the doctor's smart comment, but before he could even reply, Bulma stepped in front of him.

"Hello, Dr. Ice I've been expecting you."

"As have I. May we venture into you lab, so we can get to work." Dr. Ice smiled, Bulma smiled as well.

"Hai."

Bulma and the doctor left, Vegeta on the other hand felt something was very wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Dr. Ice was up to something and he was going to find out what that was. Vegeta shrugged this feeling off, decided he just needed to spar. So he flew toward Goku's house.

* * *

Hours later, Vegeta returned home from sparring with Goku. He was hurt, but not so much where it could be seen. Waiting for his food, he noticed Bulma and Dr. Ice coming up from the basement.

"Well Dr. Briefs this was an interesting day I must say."

"Thank you Dr. Ice would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Then leave." Vegeta said glaring at the young doctor. Bulma glared at Vegeta for his rude comment.

"Nonsense, I insist."

"Well since you insist."

Vegeta groaned loudly getting both Bulma and the Doctor's attention.

"Bulma, would you please make dinner, before I die of starvation." Vegeta said sarcastically. Bulma simply rolled her eyes and resumed walking toward the kitchen. After Trunks arrived home from Goten's house, Bulma started on dinner. Dr. Ice even though he knew about saiyans didn't really believe they ate as much as they would say. Well he was dead wrong. Vegeta and Trunks combined consumed enough food to feed three large villages. After dinner was served Vegeta and Trunks helped with the dishes, then ran to their rooms. Bulma turned to Dr. Ice embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. My husband and son eat more than any normal human being. I think it's because they train a lot." Bulma was lying, she knew she was, but she would be damned if anyone knew about her husband.

"I suppose." Dr. Ice smiled but on the inside he knew his female colleague was lying. "Now, Mrs. Briefs I'm sorry to say I must return to my lab in America. If I can may I demonstrate the space ship we finished?"

"Sure I don't see why not." Bulma smiled as she handed Dr. Ice the spaceship and the directions.

Dr. Ice grinned, "Thank you."

Dr. Ice retreated to his capsule car, and flew into the night. Unnoticed to the Brief family, Dr. Ice never left he disposed of his car and hid behind the large building. He sensed the Saiyajin prince and he was outside training. Dr. Ice quickly ran past any security system outside. He was now behind his prize. Vegeta was getting his after dinner exercise, when he heard someone laughing. The Saiyajin Prince turned to see the same doctor earlier.

"I knew something was wrong about you. Who are you?"

"You were right not to trust me. You see, my name is Dr. Ice and I look for rare specimens to experiment on and if you not good torture. I am here to take you Prince Vegeta as my lab rat."

Vegeta laughed and smirked at the doctor. "What if I don't want to go?" The doctor laughed at Vegeta.

"I'm afraid you have no choice my prince." Dr. Ice grinned darkly as his powers increased. Vegeta tried to charge at the doctor, but he was pinned in midair.

"You…how…urgg…let me down!" Vegeta only managed to let out as his body tensed up. The doctor laughed as he slowly walked over to the Prince. Dr. Ice placed his hands over Vegeta's face.

"Sleep my Prince. Sleep." Vegeta tried his best to stay awake, but all he could see now was darkness.


	2. Fremde

Kindred Spirits

Chapter 2: Fremde

* * *

**A/N: This is SSJ2MajinPhoenixWriter88, and this is my first DBZ fan fiction. I do not own anything from DBZ except my OCC Dr. Ice and Dusk.**

**

* * *

**

Vegeta awoke inside a small stone room. There were no windows, it was cold and there was a bunk bed. Vegeta tired to shake off the feeling of dizziness, when he heard someone whimper in the corner. The Saiyajin Prince turned to see a young girl only about eleven years old. She was crying in a pool of her own blood.

"Hey, are you alright?" Vegeta asked the small, frail pre-teen. She looked up at Vegeta and shook her head.

"It hurts." She cried, "I told them no, I said stop!" The girl was trembling and crying hysterical. Vegeta's face soften, he remembered crying while he was in Freezia's army. He also remembered when he was first raped. Vegeta slowly crawled to the girl who was holding her legs close to her chest.

"It's going to be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." Why was he feeling so protective of this girl? He's never felt this protective over anyone except his family.

"No…you're lying." She whispered. "He said the same thing when my parents gave me to him."

Vegeta didn't want to; he tried his best to hold in the hot tears from falling. She was like him. Vegeta has never met anyone who was similar to him, so he had no idea how to react.

"I will. I swear no one will hurt you. My name is Vegeta, what's your name?"

The small girl looked up at the Saiyajin prince with her big purple eyes. "Dusk, my name is Princess Dusk."

"Dusk, when did you first get here?" Vegeta asked. Daze slowly undid her legs and hugged Vegeta.

"When I was five, I was sent here by my parents. Dr. Ice was a respectable scientist on my home world Zorah. As a fighting race we needed a lot more doctors and we followed their advice more than anyone. Dr. Ice wanted to have me as his slave and he told my father King Tarija that if he didn't hand me over then all medical and scientific equipments would go away. Afraid for his people more than me, my father agreed. Soon afterward my father and all of my people were killed by Dr. Ice. He told me, my people were no more use for him. I remained here, the last of my people, I have been tortured and raped by Dr. Ice and his men. I just want to die." Daze ended her sentence very coldly and looked up at Vegeta who was shocked.

"Geta…what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Vegeta embraced the young girl tightly.

* * *

Bulma awoke from her nap. It was 4:30, Bulma walked downstairs and called Vegeta's name. No answer. She wondered if he was in the GR, already so she ventured to the GR. Nothing. No sign of her Prince. Bulma walked outside to see Goku, Goten and Trunks sparring.

"Goku?" Bulma called. Goku turned around and smiled at her.

"Yes, Bulma?"

"I was wondering do you know where Vegeta might be."

Goku closed his eyes and searched for Vegeta's ki. It wasn't there, well not on earth.

"No, I can't feel him anywhere."

"Is he dead?"

"No I would have felt his presence go away, he's alive just not on earth."

Bulma was really worried now, where could Vegeta be? Goku observed Bulma's face and smiled.

"I wouldn't worry Bulma, Vegeta is really powerful. I'm sure wherever he is, he's fine."

"I suppose you're right." Bulma didn't know what it was, but she felt Vegeta's was in trouble somewhere.

"If Vegeta's not back in two weeks then we will look for him." Goku said, somewhat calming down the blue haired heiress.

"Thank you Goku."

"No problem. I have to go right now, I don't want Chichi worrying about me too."

The earth raised saiyan flew with his son, leaving the two briefs wondering where their Prince was.

* * *

Vegeta awoke next to Dusk who was fast asleep. Since he was in space Vegeta had no idea what time it was. Not wanting to be in his small room any longer, Vegeta tried to communicate with Goku. No luck. Not only Vegeta couldn't sense Goku he couldn't find the link. Vegeta stood up trying to break the bars with his bare hands.

"It won't work, you'll tire yourself out."

The small frail voice came from Dusk who was looking up at Vegeta.

"What do you mean?"

"Once you're here there is no escape. No food, nothing."

"No food. How did you survive this long?"

"Bugs, and rats. Simply anything I'd see walking into or past the cell."

"That isn't a way to live you know that Dusk."

"I know. But it's my life and I know one day I will escape and kill Dr. Ice. If only I got a chance to look at the moon."

Vegeta looked at the child wondering what will happen if she looked at the moon.

"What will happen?"

"I'll change into a werewolf, and with that power I can tear that sick doctor apart." Dusk growled baring her canines at Vegeta. Vegeta smiled and sat next to Dusk.

"You know my race changes under the full moon as well."

"Really. Into what?"

" A giant monkey. Well that's only if I had a tail."

"Wow. What happen to your tail?"

"When I was first sent to earth, I was supposed to destroy it. When I arrived there I fought another saiyajin named Kakarot. I used my giant monkey form to crush him, until my tail was cut off by his fat friend."

"Did you and Kakarot become friends?"

"Well it took a while but yes I guess he's my friend."

"How long?"

"Such an inquisitive child, it's a long story."

"We've got time."

Vegeta smiled, "Well after his fat friend cut off my tail." Vegeta would later on explain his life story on earth. The prince would tell his adventures with Goku and Bulma and his transformation into super saiyajin. The fight with cell and Majin Buu, after explaining himself to Dusk she was in tears.

"You are amazing!"

"No."

"Yes you are. I mean you are exactly like me. No wonder why we get along so much."

Vegeta would just smile at her amazement for him.

"Geta."

"Yes child." Not minding the nickname the young girl gave for him.

"You're my hero."

Vegeta was taken aback, sure Trunks had told him that all the time. Although hearing Daze say that made him become more emotionally attach to her.

"Thank you child, it's good not to be called a monster for once."

"Who called you a monster?"

"Remember I told you about the harpy Chichi." Dusk nodded. "Well, her, the four eyed human, the loser human, the namek and Kakarot's oldest child."

"Gohan. You helped him beat Cell!"

"I know. I guess once you try to blow up and earth, beat up him and his friends. You suddenly a bad guy." Vegeta said sarcastically. Dusk was giggling hard.


	3. Suche

Kindred Spirits

Chapter 3: Suche

* * *

**A/N: This is SSJ2MajinPhoenixWriter88, and this is my first DBZ fan fiction. I do not own anything from DBZ except my OCC Dr. Ice and Dusk.**

**

* * *

**

Since Vegeta was taken Bulma was a nervous reck. It's been two weeks since Vegeta left, and Goku gathered the Z-fighters to search for Vegeta.

-The Lookout-

The Z-fighters were gathered to search for Vegeta.

"I don't see why all of us have to look for that murder." Tien said. Yamcha nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. He's a torn in everyone's side anyways."

"That awful man has caused nothing but trouble for us." Chichi said.

"Goku, what if he just ran away. What if he doesn't want to be found?" Piccolo asked. Goku sighed, he knew his friends didn't like Vegeta but he didn't know they didn't want to look for him. All he could see is Trunks trying to comfort his mother, as she was crying her eyes out.

"Look you guys, I promised Bulma that if Vegeta didn't show up in two weeks I'd look for him. I thought as his friends you'd do the same."

"Sorry Goku. He's no friend of mine." Tien said coldly. Yamcha nodded alongside Chichi. Gohan stepped forward toward his father.

"Dad, you know Vegeta he might have wanted to leave. He wasn't always a loyal person."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Eighteen yelled at everyone. "Now I've heard everyone put in why we shouldn't search for Vegeta. Now have you ever thought, he meant something to Bulma and Trunks? Now I know I don't know Vegeta all too well. But I know he is important to us. During the fight with Buu, who fought alongside Goku to help defeat Buu? Vegeta did. From what Kurilin told me, Vegeta has helped you guys on many occasions. Now why don't you all just forget the past and try to find him. I was once evil and I even killed people. It's just that if you can forgive me and Piccolo why not him. Sure he can be arrogant, and prideful but you never ask why is like that. You just assume a lot about him and that's wrong." Eighteen was a little winded after her speech but she still wanted to say one last thing. "Bulma, if these men here won't help you. Then Goten, Trunks, Goku and I will help you find your Prince."

Bulma looked at the android with joyful eyes. "Thank you, Eighteen."

Eighteen smiled at the crying woman and turned toward the z-fighters. "Well?"

"Your right. We'll help." Tien said. "I guess it's not good to hold a grudge."

"Yeah. Vegeta may be a lot of things, but he means the world to Bulma and Trunks." Yamcha said.

"I'm sorry Bulma. I didn't mean to be such a cunt." Chichi said. "If it was Goku, I know Vegeta would help no matter what."

Bulma felt so much better, the Z-fighters are now going to help her find Vegeta. Thanks to an unlikely source.

* * *

Vegeta didn't know how long it's been since he was aboard Dr. Ice's ship. According to his internal system it had been about two weeks. He hadn't eaten anything since he left home. He was so hungry; he had to get something to eat. Dusk looked up at her friend, and was worried.

"Geta…Geta?"

"Yes child."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am fine." Vegeta clenched as his stomach tighten.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I caught something last night. Two rats, they're pretty big."

"You have them Dusk. You need your strength." Vegeta said.

"No. You need to eat. I had two rats already today before you woke up."

"Dusk."

"Geta please have it, for me."

"Okay." Vegeta smiled as he ate the two rats.

The Doctor stopped by the cell and laughed at the two.

"Vegeta. I've see you made a friend."

"Screw you!"

"Oh no. How rude of you after all I gave you a place to sleep."

"Get me out of here and I'll show you my gratitude." Vegeta snarled at the doctor.

"My Prince and princess why so mean. I'm your friend."

Dusk growled at the doctor.

"Then let me look at the moon."

"Dear, you know we can't do that."

"Your lucky Geta can't change or he would have killed you!"

"Oh yeah. Well he would have to have his tail."

"Yeah."

"How bout I return it to him."

"Baka doctor, it's removed permanently."

"Well monkey boy, I can give you the hormones to restore your tail back to normal."

"No. I want nothing from you!" Vegeta yelled at the doctor baring his fangs.

"Naughty monkey, I don't think you have a choice." Dr. Ice grinned as he and his men entered the cell. Dr. Ice's men knocked the wind out of Dusk. One of Dr. Ice's men pulled Vegeta's arms behind him and pinned him down. The other man placed a glass of substance on Vegeta's lips.

"Drink Monkey!"

"NO." Vegeta yelled.

"If you don't drink, she will pay dearly." Dr. Ice said coldly. "I'd hate to kill her."

Vegeta sighed as he slowly drank the substance.

"Good Monkey." Dr. Ice petted Vegeta as he left the cell. Vegeta sat up quickly his whole body was on fire. His lower back was aching and it felt like something was trying to rip through his skin. Vegeta was in so much pain, he didn't want to cry or scream but the pain was unbearable. Vegeta screamed as tears fell from his face. After a few minutes, the pain disappeared. Dusk awoke moments later to see Vegeta sleeping.

"Geta…wake up Geta…please wake up."

"Dusk. I'm okay just sleeping." Vegeta said sleepily.

"Geta, I'm sorry I couldn't help you. He hit me too hard, I was so weak." Dusk said in defeat.

"Dusk, you are not weak. You're strength is depleted and your young. Don't worry you'll be alright."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I was in some pain earlier but it went away."

"Geta, what kind of pa…IN! GETA YOU HAVE A TAIL!"

"Hmm." Vegeta looked behind him too see a brownish soft appendage waving. "He wasn't kidding."

" Who."

"Dr. Ice. He said he would give me my tail back, I refused. As a coward he treated to kill you. So I drank his hormonal substance."

"Geta…do you feel any different?"

"No, my dear."

"Geta, I'm so sorry."

"Dusk, he is the coward. He will pay."

"Won't your friends come."

"No."

"How do you know?"

"They hate me."

"They will come."

"Dusk, I'm glad you have such optimism." Vegeta laid back in his bed.

"Geta do you love me?"

"Yes Dusk I care deeply for you."

Dusk squealed and hugged the Saiyajin Prince tightly.

"I love you too, Geta."


	4. Fund

Kindred Spirits

Chapter 4: Fund

* * *

**A/N: This is SSJ2MajinPhoenixWriter88, and this is my first DBZ fan fiction. I do not own anything from DBZ except my OCC Dr. Ice and Dusk.**

**

* * *

**

The Z-Fighters and Bulma couldn't find Vegeta, his ki signal was too low to detect. So the gang resorted to asking for Baba's help.

"Hello Goku. What can I do for you?"

"Find Vegeta for us, please Baba. He is nowhere to be found. We've look almost everywhere no one knows where he is. Not even King Yemma and the Kais."

"Let me see what my crystal ball can do."

Baba waved her hands around her crystal ball and discovered Vegeta sleeping next to a young girl.

"Here is the person you seek."

Bulma leaned over to see her husband in a cell asleep.

"What happen to him?"

"Let me see. Oh crystal ball why and when did this happen to the one named Vegeta."

The crystal ball showed the Z-Fighters Vegeta training, next to him was Dr. Ice. Vegeta tired to fight Dr. Ice but he was pinned in mid air. After knocking the Saiyan Prince out, Dr. Ice placed Vegeta on Bulma's ship and quickly vanished.

"Dr. Ice. Who is he?"

"Dr. Ice is a scientist who gets pleasure out of taking rare specimens. He tortures them and experiments on them. As I can see now, Dr. Ice plans on controlling Vegeta's ape form and using the ape to destroy planets. Sadly, Vegeta has no clue."

"Baba, can you give me the coordinates on where Vegeta is?"

"Well it looks like he's nearing Planet Namek. If I'm not mistaken he wants to use Vegeta's ape form in order to rule over Namek."

Goku sat up and walked toward Baba.

"How long is it until Dr. Ice reaches Namek?"

"One week."

"Alright this is what we'll do. Since New Namek is too far for me to teleport. We need a spaceship, Bulma do you have a back up design for the spaceship you built?"

"Better, I have it halfway built."

"How long until you finish?"

"Two days."

"We'll be ready in two days." Goku said as him and the other Z-Fighters flew off getting ready to train.

* * *

Vegeta awoke strapped to a cold metal table.

"Ice!"

"Oh my precious monkey is awake."

"Where's Dusk?"

"She's still in the cell."

"What do you want with me?"

"Just you're ape form."

"No."

"Again my precious Monkey you have no choice."

"Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Dr. Ice opened a wide window; behind it was the full moon.

"Vegeta. I need you to look at the moon for me."

"ROT IN HELL ICE!"

Dr. Ice simply laughed as the window widens and the bloods ray from the moon was getting harder for Vegeta to resist. Vegeta tired to fight the transformation but it didn't work. Vegeta felt his chest rise up and down as his eyes were in a trance. Without any memory of what happen, Vegeta awoke in his cell with blood all over his mouth. He knew something happen but he couldn't remember. All he knew was Dusk was crying over him.

"Dusk?"

"Geta…what happen?"

"I don't remember. I really don't. Do you?"

"All I remember is Dr. Ice taking you away to his lab."

"Wait I do remember, he told me to look at the moon. And I…." Vegeta stopped and started to cry. "He made me kill millions of people."

"Geta."

"I didn't want to."

"Geta it's not your fault."

"Curse him!" Vegeta tried to remove his tail but he couldn't do it he was too weak.

"He will die, by my hands." Vegeta snarled as his eyes flashed red. Normally this sort of rage would of scared Dusk but knowing how Vegeta is. Dusk felt only sympathy toward the Saiyajin Prince.

"Geta we can get him. All we need is the moon."

"Why the hell can't we escape this place? I'm sure if I charge up I can."

"No. It doesn't matter how much you charge up. You can't escape. This room it suppresses your ki."

"This is really something." Vegeta sighed as he started to laugh. It was a sort of maniac laugh. "I thought I got away from people like Dr. Ice. No it seems Kami and the Kais wants to torture me some more. MY LIFE IS SOME SORT OF JOKE TO THEM!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta was in tears now; he couldn't take this any longer. He knew his so-called friends wouldn't help him. They had to hold a grudge against him. Dusk walked up the Vegeta and hugged him tightly.

"Geta. Please don't cry. Please don't cry." Dusk was on the verge of tearing up. Vegeta didn't want Dusk upset so he held her.

"Don't worry. I will get us out. I swear on my life." Vegeta said coldly.

"Oh please Monkey boy."

The two royals turned toward Dr. Ice who was grinning.

"Why don't you let me out and I will show you how much I hate that name." Vegeta snarled.

"Oh really. Well I don't think so MONKEY BOY!" Dr. Ice was laughing hysterical at the Saiyajin Prince. "You really are pathetic you know that. You have no one. No one loves you!"

"I do you liar." Dusk yelled.

"Shut up you SLUT!" Dr. Ice yelled at Dusk. Vegeta growled at the doctor, not only wanting to kill him, he wanted to slaughter him.

"Geta's friends are coming I know it. They are going to let us out and we will kill you." Dusk yelled back sticking out her tongue.

"Why you little slut!" Dr. Ice snarled as he took Dusk out and started to beat Dusk. Vegeta was about to escape the cell but it closed shut. So Vegeta had to watch in horror as Dusk was being beat. Vegeta thought he was angry under Freezia's rule but he was furious now.

"Ice! Let her go! If you want someone to beat, take me." Vegeta hung his head low. "Please just let her go. She's too young."

Dr. Ice smiled and threw Dusk back into the cell. As the cell was still open, Vegeta stepped out and was immediately handcuffed. The cuffs are a ki suppressor as well. Vegeta silently followed Dr. Ice into his lab.

* * *

-Earth-

Bulma had finished her spaceship. As the Z-Fighters were about to aboard the ship, Bulma ran outside to hug Goku.

"Bring him back safe and alive."

"I promise." Goku smiled warmly at his long time friend.


	5. Opfer

Kindred Spirits

Chapter 5: Opfer

* * *

**A/N: This is SSJ2MajinPhoenixWriter88, and this is my first DBZ fan fiction. I do not own anything from DBZ except my OCC Dr. Ice and Dusk.**

**

* * *

**

Vegeta was strapped to Dr. Ice's torture table. Dr. Ice had the same sick smile, Freezia had when he would torture the Prince.

"You're sick you know!" Vegeta yelled. "People like you don't deserve to live!"

"People like me huh. Well Mr. Angel what about you. Why haven't your friends found you yet? I can say why. It's because you're a horrible person. A monster in their eyes, you've killed millions. If anyone is going to rot in hell it's you."

"That's not true, my wife and my son…"

"Want you dead just as much as your friends."

"No…that can't be."

"Why haven't she tried to contact you. This is her ship. She can contact you if she wanted. She hasn't had she?"

There was nothing coming from the Saiyajin Prince.

"Thought so." Dr. Ice smiled. "Now, since you have no one to go to. Why don't you just help me with my plans?"

"No."

"What! Why not?"

"If what you said is true, then I have to try my best not to return to what I was. I thought maybe if I tried to make up for what I was forced to do then I might go to heaven. No. The gods want to punish me for all of my life. Well if that is what I have to deal with then so be it."

"Hm. Well once again you have no choice. You see my prince, in that hormonal substance I gave you was a mind controlling drug. At anytime I can I can make you do whatever I please."

"Why Kami?" Vegeta whispered as he hung his head low. Dr. Ice chuckled.

"Since you were so defiant I need to teach you some manners." Dr. Ice revealed his hot rod whip. "You need a lesson in educate Prince." Dr. Ice laughed as he whipped the Prince over and over. To escape his pain Vegeta closed his eyes and prayed for his mother to be near him.

* * *

-CC spaceship-

Goku felt Vegeta somewhat through the link. Hopping it will work, Goku tried to reach the Prince.

'_Vegeta…Vegeta.'_

'_Kakarot. Is that you?'_

'_Vegeta, we were so worried about you.'_

'_Don't lie to me Kakarot. No one wants me back.'_

'_Vegeta, you know that's not true.'_

'_I'm a murder Kakarot. No one would be my friend; I was foolish to think anyone would be.'_

'_Vegeta.'_

'_Go back Kakarot. Tell Bulma and Trunks I love them with all of my heart. Goodbye Kakarot. You will always be my one and only true friend.'_

The link was gone. Goku sat in silence he couldn't believe what Vegeta told him. Goten saw his father's discomfort and wanted to know what was wrong.

"Dad are you okay?"

"Did you speak to my father, Goku?" Trunks asked.

"Yes…he told me to go back." Goku swallowed hard.

"Why would he say that?" Trunks asked. Why would his father want to stay and die.

"He said no one wanted him back. He told me he was a murder and no one wanted him as their friend." Goku let a tear slip, as he turned toward the Z-Fighters. "You see how much you hurt him! If you would just forget his past sins, and move on then he would feel welcome."

"Goku, your right." Piccolo said. "None of us made Vegeta feel welcome. We were stuck in the past."

"Piccolo's right. We were too hard on Vegeta." Tien said as Yamcha nodded.

"How do we fix this Goku?" Yamcha asked.

"We find him and save him." Goku smiled. "Now let's go get out friend!"

* * *

-Dr. Ice's lab-

Vegeta was bleeding all down his back. He couldn't see straight, and his life force was drained. All he could think about was Dusk. It didn't matter how much punishment he received he knew Dusk was safe.

"Had enough, Prince?"

"Screw you Dr. Ice!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh I wish you wouldn't have said that." Dr. Ice flipped the switch and 100 volts of electricity surged through Vegeta's body. Vegeta didn't scream he just grinned and bear it. Before darkness consumed him, Vegeta heard Dusk scream his name.

* * *

-CC Ship-

Goku felt something wasn't quite right.

"Vegeta." Goku whispered. He looked up to see another CC ship.

"There it is!"

"Your right. Okay so what's the plan?" Gohan asked. Goku stood up and faced the Z-Fighters.

"Okay, seeing how this space ship looks like it has high tech security. We need to sneak through the bottom of the basement and work our way up. Now we need someone here to activate the clocking device and behind the wheel ready to go."

"We'll stay behind." Gohan, Tien and Yamcha said at once.

Goku smiled, "So, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo and Me will go in. We'll call you when we have Vegeta."

Gohan, Tien and Yamcha nodded and released the others onto the ship. Goku lead the group from the back toward the middle of the ship. Eventually they made it to the cells, where they heard crying. Goku saw a young girl crying in the corner.

"Hello." Goku said, toward the weeping girl.

"Who are you?"

"Goku, this is Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks."

"YES! I KNEW IT!"

"Umm." Goku was confused at the young girl's outburst.

"I'm so sorry Kakarot, it's just that Geta told me you wouldn't come but I knew you would I just knew you would."

"You know Vegeta?"

"Yeah he lives here with me. Well he did before Dr. Ice took him." The little girl started to cry. "It's my entire fault, if I hadn't opened my big mouth."

"Little girl it's okay we're here to help Vegeta."

Dusk sniffed, "Really?"

"Yes. Can you tell me where he is?"

"Down the hall and make a left. Dr. Ice was whipping Geta and I guess he got mad and electrocuted Geta."

"Can you get out?"

"No, its Ki suppressed, but if you look at the side there's a button to release the door."

Goku looked for the button. After he found the button, Goku pressed it releasing the cell door. Dusk ran out and hugged Goku.

"By the way my name is Princess Dusk."

"Okay Dusk, led us to Geta."


	6. Finne

Kindred Spirits

Chapter 6: Finne

* * *

**A/N: This is SSJ2MajinPhoenixWriter88, and this is my first DBZ fan fiction. I do not own anything from DBZ except my OCC Dr. Ice and Dusk.**

**

* * *

**

Vegeta couldn't feel his body. He was burnt and he couldn't see anything. '_Are you happy Yemma?'_

"Wake up my Prince. We're at Namek."

"Go away."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Prince."

Dr. Ice turned the tired Prince around and strapped him to the table. The moon was already in front of Vegeta. Vegeta had his eyes shut. '_I will not look.'_

"Stubborn brat!" Dr. Ice growled as he slapped Vegeta and forced his eyes to open.

"No…you can't…make me…look…demon!" Vegeta said as he spit in the doctor's mouth. "Taste that sicko!"

"You dirty monkey!" Dr. Ice lifted his hand up, before he could smack Vegeta, someone pushed him down. It was Goku.

"Don't even think about it."

"You! Who are you?"

"Kakarot." Vegeta whispered.

"Yes, Vegeta I'm here to save you."

"_D…u…s…k?_" Vegeta managed to ask. Kakarot nodded and pointed toward Dusk. She was with Goten and Trunks. Piccolo was besides Goku.

"Vegeta are you okay?"

Vegeta managed to nod and was about to pass out when Dr. Ice shocked the two heroes.

"What the…" Piccolo gasped, as Goku stood his ground.

"Who are you Dr. Ice?" Goku asked.

"I was once a Kai. I was one of the Supreme Kais until they kicked me out for performing outrageous surgeries on people. That didn't stop me; I just made conquered some planets while I was exiled. That's when I met a man named Freezia. He told me about collecting different aliens and keeping them as experimental soldiers. That's when I found Dusk."

"You're a sicko! How could you be a Kai?" Goku shouted.

"How could you defend them? Vegeta was suffering all those years, did they help? No. They watched as Freezia destroyed planet after planet." Dr. Ice shouted back. Piccolo finally came forward.

"What you're saying may be accurate, but the thing of the matter is. You are evil. And no matter how bad the Kais are you are the worst and must be stopped."

Dr. Ice tried to escape but Goku grabbed him. Dr. Ice started to laugh manically.

"What are you laughing at?" Goku demanded.

"You're friend."

"Vegeta, are you okay." Piccolo asked.

All the two heroes heard was Vegeta breathing hard. Vegeta's eyes were red and his fangs were growing.

"No. Not now." Goku said in terror. It was too late, Vegeta was going to change. Vegeta tried to resist the change, '_No, I can't change not now.'_

Dr. Ice released himself and started to attack Piccolo and Goku at once. Vegeta heard Goten and Trunks join in the fight. Dr. Ice as a Kai seemed to have the upper hand. Vegeta felt so weak for not helping. '_Damn.' _Dusk saw everyone fighting Dr. Ice, but she was more concern for her friend.

"Geta. You have to fight it please do."

"Dusk…I…don't…I…can't."

"That's not the Geta I know. I know you can!"

"Dusk…you..urrg…don't…understand…" Vegeta turned his head to the other side.

Dusk, knew it was hard for Geta. So she held his hand and put the hand on her heart.

"Geta. Of all the times I've felt so alone, I know how it is. But you need to fight this and kill Dr. Ice. If you change you will be what Freezia wanted you to be a mindless solider."

"Dusk." Vegeta whispered. Dusk was right, he needed to fight the change and kill that doctor. Vegeta managed to suppress the change, but he still had red eyes and his fangs. Vegeta busted out of the restraints and flew toward the Doctor. Cutting in front of Goku, Vegeta managed to get the upper hand. Vegeta continued to punch and kick the doctor with his animalistic rage. No one has seen Vegeta so angry. They backed away not wanting to get Vegeta madder. Vegeta grabbed Dr. Ice's throat. He was strangling the sick doctor.

"You evil, sad, little imp, I am going to kill you slowly."

"Why kill me Prince. You're still a murder."

"I may have killed millions of people but I want to change. But, you my sir, do not want to."

Vegeta snarled at the doctor. Vegeta leaned toward the doctor's neck, and bit a large piece of flesh and spit it out. The doctor gagged as he bled. Goten, Gohan, Goku, Trunks, and Piccolo were in shock. Vegeta was truly angry and it actually scared them to the bone. Even though the doctor was gagging and bleeding, Vegeta continued to fight the doctor. Goku gather up his courage and blocked Vegeta.

"Out of my way Kakarot. He must die!"

"He will slowly, lets got Vegeta."

Vegeta turned toward the dying doctor and snarled. "Get ready for hell doctor." Vegeta walked toward his friends and smiled. "Let's go home." Trunks and the others cheered. Dusk ran toward the Prince but he heard the doctor laugh as he pointed a gun toward Dusk.

"Die. Slut."

"Geta!"

"DUSK!"

Vegeta ran in front of the bullet. Vegeta felt a pinch in his chest as the bullet pierced through his heart.

* * *

-Kami's Lookout-

"Is…he..okay?"

"I…don't…know?"

* * *

Vegeta couldn't really hear anything, or see anything. _'Where am I?' _Vegeta was in front of his mother.

"Hello, my prince."

"Mom…MOM…I missed you so much!"

"Shush my prince. King Yemma wanted me to tell you that you are forgiven."

"I'm what?"

"You are forgiven for all the sins you committed is overlooked. When you die you will go to heaven."

"Am, I dead?"

"No. It's not your time. Wake up my dear Prince. Wake up."

* * *

Vegeta sat up and saw all of the Z-Fighters.

"Where am I?"

"Kami's Lookout." Goku said.

"How…?"

"Is dead. Trunks shot a ki blast into his heart."

"Trunks…Bulma?"

"Are here."

"Is Dusk okay?"

"Yea, she's sleeping next to you."

"How long have I been out?"

"One week. You really got hit hard." Goku gave his Son grin expression. Vegeta smirked, Dusk awoke with her friend.

"Geta…Your alive!" Dusk screamed as she hugged her friend. "I'm never leaving you alone again!"

"Thank you Dusk."

Bulma walked toward her Prince and smiled weakly. "I missed you."

"I did too, Bulma."

Goku wanted to leave Vegeta alone with his family.

"Come on, guys let's leave Vegeta alone with his family."

Vegeta smiled at his Saiyan friend as he flew away. Vegeta turned toward his wife, son and new friend. "I'm hungry, let's go home." Vegeta held Bulma and Trunks held Dusk as they flew home.

FIN


End file.
